


Sticky

by xnthxxnd_45



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnthxxnd_45/pseuds/xnthxxnd_45
Summary: Leo had a busy day full of labs and all he'd love to do is kiss Will on the way to the bathroom. Will has another idea.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace/Leo Valdez, Will Solace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> First one on this account. Let's see how much not attention this gets 🤣 It's a rarepair and really niche kinks sooo  
> Enjoy!!!

Leo opens the door to the scent of oregano and basil filling his home and dances through the doorway. Will must have been in the kitchen. He closes the door to their apartment and toes off his shoes, noting Nico’s weren’t there. He throws his keys on the shelf and hops from one foot to the other as he sheds his jacket. He doesn’t think about Nico’s missing shoes because as he finished depositing his jacket on the rack, a sting runs through his lower stomach. The ever present problem that has been persisting since 1 in the afternoon: Leo really has to take a piss.

He stops his moving and waits for the sensation to pass before scurrying off to the bathroom, through the kitchen along the way.

“Hi, quick kiss.” Leo says walking through the doorway. He trails off as he takes in the sight in front of him. Will was shirtless, holding a wooden spoon over a pot of pasta and sauce. Grey sweats hung low on his hips and he turns his head to Leo as the engineer walks in.

“Hey, firecracker.” Will shoots him a grin that has Leo’s heart warming. “How were your labs?”

“Absolutely terrible.” Leo mutters, walking up to Will’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist. Yeah, he needs to pee but he can take a second to calm down. He rests his forehead on Will’s shoulder and inhales the mixing smells of oregano, basil, sun dried clothes and lemon. He stayed there for a moment until he felt a twinge of warning. He holds his breath and presses his legs together as it passes.

“I’ll be right back.” He says. Will turns and stops him.

“Wait, you just got here.” He says, tilting his head. “Kiss.”

Leo wants to do more than just kiss and in order to do that he needs to extricate himself for a moment.

“Right back.” He swears. Will pouts, and isn’t that unfair. Neither Leo nor Nico can ignore Will’s pouting. Leo sighs and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Will’s mouth. He pulls back but Will wraps his arms around his neck.

“That wasn’t a kiss, that was a peck.” He says. Leo inhales through his nose as the liquid in his bladder moves.

“I know, but I want to do more than kiss-”

“ _ Oh _ .” Will breathes. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Leo’s jaw, then his cheek.

“Sunshine, I really need to go-ah.” Leo whimpers as Will nips at his neck. Shivers run down his spine, straight to his dick which twitches with interest. Then the pain. “Mm.”

Will stops and pulls back with wide eyes.

“That was a pained moan.” He looks Leo up and down, no doubt searching for any cause of distress. Leo’s cheeks grow hot as Will looks at him, confused. “I don’t see anything?”

“I have to pee.” Leo mutters. “That’s why I’ve been trying to get away. I’ve had to since 1 and I didn’t get any chance because of the labs.”

Will didn’t back away but tilted his head. A glimmer entered his eyes that looked like it should be in Nico’s instead of his. Leo adores that glimmer. When either of them catch it, Leo always comes out the other side feeling amazing.

“Hold it.” Will states. Leo blinks, then processes what his boyfriend said.

“ _ What?! _ ” Leo squawks. “I  _ have _ been holding it. For four hours now.”

“Good. Tell you what, love, hold it until I say so and I’ll give you a present later.” Will watches him like a hawk, searching for serious hesitancy and pain but also cataloging how he reacts.

“I- What kind of present?” Leo finds himself asking. He knows he’s not going to be able to hold it long and he doesn’t know why he asks.

“I’ll have to talk to Nico when he gets home, but something special.” Will says. That doesn’t help Leo make the decision. He chews on the inside of his cheek as he thinks. On one hand, he can go now and feel better, settling for still really good sex later. Or he could hold it and earn mind blowing sex later.

“I’ll see how long I can go.” Leo says eventually. Will smirks and moves his hands to Leo’s hips.

“Good boy.” Then Will’s mouth is attached to Leo’s neck, sucking and biting causing Leo to give little gasps and sighs. He backs Leo into the island and doesn’t let up. A hand snakes its way to press on Leo's stomach and he hisses, realizing exactly what Will had planned. Leo's head falls back and his eyes flutter shut as Will's leg slots in between his own.

Propped against the counter and held in place by a leg, Leo whimpers at the sensations assaulting him. The counter bites into his hips, Will's leg applies sweet pressure on his straining dick and the blond's teeth pull at the skin of his neck. He shivers and his whimpers grow louder, starting to spread into the rest of their apartment.

"Will,  _ please _ , gods, fuck, please." Leo chants as ruts against Will's leg.

"Look at you," Will coos, "Desperate and needy for release. And all I've done is mark you up."

Leo groans in response.

"Look at me." Will commands and Leo forces his head up to meet his gaze. He is always attractive, Leo will swear that until he dies, but when his pupils are so wide there's only a thin line of blue around them and his lips shine from spit after he's licked them and the flush on his cheeks cause his freckles to stand out more, Leo knows his godly parentage adds just a little more than his healing abilities.

"Will, please, touch me?" Leo whispers. His bladder hurts and he knows he's going to embarrass himself and he'll probably cry about it but damn it all if he didn't just want a release. One way or another, the pressure was going to go away. To his bliss, Will undoes Leo's jeans and pulls them down just enough to palm at his dick. Leo can't control it but his eyes widen as he bucks into Will's hand and feels his underwear get wet as piss leaks out from him. After he realizes he squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on breathing through his nose.

"I didn't say you could look away." Will says and Leo shakes his head. Will didn't like that response because the next thing Leo knows, hands slip his dick out from his underwear and gives a swift tug causing more liquid to spill. His eyes start burning behind his eyelids.

"Stop, Will. Please let me go." He asks.

"Look at me, baby." Will's voice is soft and reassuring. Leo forces his eyes open and ignores the tears welling in his field of view.

"You're doing so well." Will kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Better than I could have expected." He kisses his nose.

"It's okay. You can let go." He kisses his forehead and runs his hand to Leo's base. It was all too much. The soft kisses, the reassuring words, the goddamned pressure. Leo let go and released his bladder. Will stroked him as he wet his shirt and pants. The floor beneath them began to reflect the kitchen lights and all Leo could do was hold back his sobs as the tears fell down his cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay. Good boy, you held it until I told you." Will whispers to him. As Leo finishes emptying his bladder, he becomes more aware of the arousal that had been growing since he walked in to see Will in the kitchen. His orgasm blindsides him and he gasps, mouth falling open to a silent moan as he cums.

Will holds him up and waits for him to come down from his high. When the rushing blood recedes from Leo's ears, Will is murmuring soft, loving words into his neck.

"Mm." Leo groans, signalling he's back to earth.

"Hey there." Will says. "How are you feeling?"

"Dirty." Leo feels Will smile against his skin.

"The sexy kind?"

"The I-need-a-shower-kind." Leo says. Will shakes with silent laughter.

"I think we both need one. Come on." Will picks Leo up and carries him to the bathroom. He sets him on the counter before turning to start the shower.

"You didn't cum." Leo comments. The back of Will's neck turns pink.

"I, uh, I did." He mutters. "You were...very hot."

Leo flushes and looks down to his hands in his lap. He smiles softly to himself. Will steps into the shower and scrubs himself down with soap real quick before switching to the bath faucet.

"There's a mess in the kitchen." Leo says. Will steps out and grabs a towel. He's quiet as he dries himself off and the water runs in the background.

"Mhmm." Will turns and runs his hand under the water to test the temperature.

"We should clean it up."

Will stands up, wraps his towel around his waist and moves back to Leo. He tugs on the bottom of Leo's shirt and after Leo raises his arms, he pulls it off. He undresses Leo methodically, pressing kisses on random places before carrying him to the bathtub and setting him in the warm water.

"Stay here and relax. I'm going to clean up the kitchen before Nico gets home so he doesn't walk into  _ that _ ." Will presses a last kiss to Leo's temple then exits to the hallway, grabbing dirty towels and then off to the kitchen.

Leo sinks into the water, letting it warm him up and calm him. Once again, the glimmer in Will's eye left him drained and satiated. His cheeks warm up as he realizes just how much he enjoyed it. Maybe next time Nico could be involved...


End file.
